


Obsession with Logic

by Aleiimm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Hiatus, I just cannot find any time to work on it, It's coming back though, M/M, Major Character Death/s, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, On Hiatus, Yandere Tendencies, im trying, people die and you can't do anything about it, self hate, sorry about that dudes!!, theres also four new sides, this is my first chapter fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleiimm/pseuds/Aleiimm
Summary: April 5th, 2019 [5/4/19]-This story is on a hiatus!! I am currently moving, caught up in school, and I am tired 24/7 all the time, so I don't have motivation and can't get out of bed. [Plus, personal issues]However, this WILL be coming back, very soon [I hope]; I am not dropping this story, I have worked WAY too hard on it and I am not leaving it behind.Logic's dark side is Fear.Fear's light side is Logic.Most don't talk to their dark side.Most don't talk to their light side.But... Something about Logic made them feel... interesting.And then that grew and grew, becoming something more...Then Anxiety showed up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 915 [Sorry, it's pretty short]  
> Warning/s: Mention of Deceit, but it’s only for a quick second; being scared

Thomas’ mind was an interesting one.

Of course, everyone had their personality through characters of themselves, a trait, a ‘side’, if you will; but, his sides were… a wide spread of feelings. From his Morality, to his Creativity, to his Logic. Though, that would be expected, he is a teen after all.

His mindscape was big and open, it wouldn’t be until he was thirteen that the sides decided to make it like Thomas’ household; they would change it, as Thomas moved and grew, but it was just a basic set up. Everyone had their own doors, rooms. Creativity asked if they could, quote in quote, “have a big palace, a mansion.” Of course, that would involve using a lot of energy, and Thomas is still young. Thomas’ Morality stated that it “would be better if we just had smaller rooms” in a happy, but stern voice. 

And that’s exactly what they did.

\--------------

Logic, who was taller than all the traits, stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him, mouth ajar. The side didn’t seem to know how to dress; clothes ranging from stitched to cut; white and black; clean and dirty. It seemed to… fit the other, they seemed… _**Unstable** _. The smart side, who was wearing a polo t-shirt and a necktie, blinked slowly, voice shaky.__

__“W-Who are you…?” He asked, keeping his head still. The other looked up and narrowed his black eyes, they were staring into him. Heart beating out of his chest._ _

__“Me?” They started, and stopped to chuckle._ _

__“I’m Fear.”_ _

__\--------------_ _

__Click… Clack...Click… Logic, or should I say Logan, sat clacking away at his computer, a dim light shining through on his face, reflecting in his glasses. The room was dark, light turned off. A soft, navy blue tie strung around his neck; a black, button up shirt was tight around his chest, but poofy at the bottom. A soft sigh escaped Logan, twisting his back and raising his arms up high. A couple of pops can be heard bouncing off the walls, a soft groan racing after the pops._ _

__His room was dark, and the dim light on the computer didn’t help him see around the room. You could barely make out the outline of the curtains covering the window, or the bookcase left of Logan. Barely any moonlight escaped out the window, bouncing off the floor and hitting only certain places; his chair, edge of the bed, and doorknob. Despite the room, Logan was tense. Waiting until the sleeping man on his bed awoke. _Fear _was an interesting person, interesting side. Spiky hair, straight black eyes. Unfortunately, the man couldn’t dress, meaning logical side had to help. They wore a black polo from Logan, a grey bowtie, and red suspenders; black dress pants fit wonderfully around their legs.  
Logan gulped, allowing his own mind to drift off to a different topic. ___ _

____Anxiety._ _ _ _

____The side showed up in one of Thomas’ videos, third of the Sanders Sides series to be exact. It seemed that no one liked the trait, other than Patton, but… Logan enjoyed his silent company. It was calming, under the mess of Patton and Roman; Depression and Sadness; Delusion and Deceit… Fear… Anxiety was like nighttime, silent, but tense. He gave you a calm outlook, but a fearful inlook; or in Logan’s case, a fearful outlook, and a calm inlook. He barely knew the side, not like he could if he wanted, but in the short amount of time that he _did _have the chance to, Anxiety wasn’t so bad.___ _ _ _

______If only Fear knew that…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Logan softly stood up from his desk, the chair pushing back. Trying the hardest not to make any noise, the side softly turned around, staring at his dark room. Even though the computer was dull, he still had to strain his eyes to see. Four soft thumps made their way across the room, passing the window light, and ending up at the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Every door has some sort of design on the door. Logan’s was dark blue which had a black gradient moving towards the top, a black bar at the bottom of the door. It has lighter blue squares, which mostly just the outline of the squares. His, and Anxiety’s, door were the only one to have black on their door. Even sides like Deceit’s and Depression’s design didn’t contain black._ _ _ _ _ _

______The door softly creaked open, and another thump could be heard exiting the room. As soon as the door was closed, Logan quickly ran down the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Logan stared at the boy sitting on the couch. _Anxiety _. Logan took a loud sigh, causing the anxious side to snap his head up; the smarter side sat next to Anxiety, trying not to make him uncomfortable. Anxiety raised an eyebrow at him, releasing the tension from his shoulders.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why are you up, Logic?” He asked, tilting his head. The small action made Logan's heart accelerate. _Was he that nervous? ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

________“I… Couldn't sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmm…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They stayed like that, not really wanting to speak. Despite not knowing each other, the silence was comfortable. Anxiety would giggle at things on his phone; Logan would read a book, that was set on the table, but most of his attention was on the boy sitting next to him. When morning strolled around, both boys got up and left to their rooms, whispering soft, awkward thank yous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It was comfortable _, Logan thought as he reached his door, fortunately, Fear still snoring.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He would do it again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is... annoyed with Anxiety, so he goes to vent to another interesting side...
> 
> Let's see where that takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm so glad that there's actually people enjoying this! I was worried no one was, especially since no one was reading it on my Tumblr. [which you shouldn't totally check out- @aleicim]  
> I'm not really happy with this chapter, so hopefully the next one is much, much better!!
> 
> Warning/s: Logan being scared of Fear [it's really just like two sentences], Fear being gross, Fear scaring Delusion.  
> Words: 1127

**_[Multiple days later]_ **

He hated Anxiety.

He hated how close he got to Logic.

Fear stared down Anxiety from his spot on the couch; Anxiety placed at the bottom step. He was softly talking to Logic, the smarter side next to him. _God, he looked so pretty…_

The room was lit from the afternoon Sun; Patton making cookies in the kitchen, with help from the creative side. The couch wasn't fully covered by the gray blanket, Fear sitting in most of it. The boy struggled with his suspenders, twisting and pulling on them. **_Anxiety._ ** He saw Logic giggle at something the boy said, covering his beautiful mouth with his hand.

He couldn't take it…

“LOGIC~!”

\--------

Anxiety, or Virgil as he called himself, saw the logical side tense up at his name. Logic- er… Logan, Virgil flushed at saying his name, the smarter boy only told his name to him recently, looked down at Virgil, being bent over the handle of the stairs, and smiled softly. The anxious side's face turned red, before he whipped his head towards Fear.

“Yes, Fear?” No one could tell, but Logan's voice stammered a bit before returning to normal.

“You don't want to be,” Fear turned his head and faced Virgil, scowling, “ _here_ , do you?” he gripped Logan's arm, holding it there. Said boy glanced at Virgil, then casted his eyes down.

“It seems I do not.”

Virgil stood up and stared at Logan, wide eyed. The boy sent a soft, apologetic smile, before his face turned into a slight frown. Fear bumped his shoulder into Virgil's chest, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. The fear-inducing side let Logan up the stairs, Logan slouching allowing himself to be dragged up. Shuffles could be heard above them, before drifting off.

Virgil looked towards the kitchen, Patton looking through the hole area, sending a confused look; Roman continuing to bake. Virgil shrugged, and pulled on the headphones Logan gifted him. 

What happened?  


_\--------_

Fear walked in the Dark Sides’ room, which was something the Dark Sides made to hang out. They didn’t really enjoy hanging out in the living room with the Light Sides, not saying that they didn’t hang out with the Lights, they just preferred to hang with each other.

The room was decently sized; a couch in the middle of the room, a small table on the left of it, a TV hanging on the wall in front of the couch on the wall. There were two bookcases against the corner, pushed in together; light green curtains, just like Deceit requested. Not only that, there was a table in the other corner, along with a big light that hung over it. The room was acceptable. 

  
On the couch sat Remy, who isn’t a darkside at all, he just hangs around them a lot, especially since he doesn’t exactly have a place to hang out. Depression, Ress as his nickname, and Sadness, Ness as theirs, were softly giggling and holding hands under the table. Deceit wasn’t in the room at the time; Missy and Pranks weren’t here either, probably hanging out. Though, despite them being good friends, no one actually saw Pranks.   
  
Fear looked around, leaving the door wide open. Ress sent him a look, but Fear didn’t care enough to figure out what that look meant. He looked around the room, meeting every side with his dark eyes. Finally, they landed on Delusion, staring out the window.

Del, as most called them, had extremely curly hair, it was a pinkish purple; it covered their eye and met their chin, which was square. Their eyes were covered in pink and purple eye-shadow, with dark eyeliner. Their lips were dripping with light pink lip gloss, a big cut across their chin, crawling towards their eye. They turned their head towards Fear, clearly tensing up, before they gulped.

“To who do I owe the pleasure~?” The words slipped off their tongue, licking their lips, and letting out a breath of air.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Long nails tapping against the glass, before a loud screeching rippled through air, and a stomp ran after it. Del was now facing Fear, eyes narrowed. Fear stared down the side, staying still.

“I just wanted to talk, Delusion, no one wants to listen to me.” His words hissed out, the others in the room looked at the two sides, clearly curious.

Del's eyes narrowed more, before they smiled and let their eyes rest. _They looked so much better when they’re calm,_ Fear knew, _but not as good as my Logic.  
_

“Of course, Babe,” Del’s clearly been spending time with Remy, now, haven’t they? “Let’s talk.”  
  


\--------

Del and Fear sat on the couch, the fear-inducing side leaning on them. Remy, who was now sitting with the other two sides at the table, was watching them intensely, more focused on Del than anything.

“Anxiety is an interesting side… Well,” Fear chuckled, “I don’t know why the Lights like him… Isn’t he almost as bad as a dark? He’s anxiety for crying out loud, all he does is bring the group down.” Del stared at him, clearly confused. They noticed Remy, Ress, and Ness leave the room; Remy lagging behind, staring at Del.

“What was it Logic called him? A defeatist? Yes… That’s what he is! Yet, Logic seems to be… _intrigued_ by some of the side’s actions. Have you seen how he looks at that defeatist? How can he care so much for his opinion, feelings? Hell, Anxiety hissed at Logic! It’s almost as if… No no, even if Logic _did_ like that boy, it’s not like Logic would have… control over it, right? Anxiety gives me an uneasy feel. I’m just… ‘Worried’ that the trait will turn around and hurt Logic… And we don’t want that, **_do we?_ **”

Fear looked up at Del, staring.

Del gulped.

“Despite everything, though, Logic still tries to interact. He even went as far as to give the boy headphones!”

Delusion stared at the fear-inducing side, not sure what to say. Of course, Anxiety gave them an “uneasy feeling”, too, but that doesn’t mean he’s bad. He’s Anxiety, of course the side would give the others an anxious feeling. And it’s not like he can control it. _But_ … Delusion wouldn’t mess with Fear, so why not agree? Fear isn’t going to do anything, he couldn’t.

“I do think I agree, Fear,” Del started, “the side uneases me, as well.~” They heard the side chuckle, they weren’t really paying attention to him… More focused on the design of the couch, tracing the swirls with their finger. Soft scratching lifted around their finger, trailing up to their ear. Fear stated something, the boy too unfocused to notice.

  
“Of course he would. He is Anxiety, **_Is he not?_** ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the beginning of the chapter, but I do enjoy the soft Analogical at the end.
> 
> I apologise, by the way!! I feel like it's moving too quickly, and it is. I struggled to get this out, because I forgot that I had to w r i t e. The next chapter might take awhile, but I wanna make it good!!
> 
> Words: 707 [I'm sorry, it's pretty short!]  
> Warning/s: Crying, quick mention of hyperventilating, awkwardness, embarrassment, a name reveal!!

**_[One day later]_ **

  
Patton was placed in his room, snuggled in light blue and red blankets. Stuffed bears surrounding him. 

  
_He was hyperventilating._

Earlier that day… Deceit- Patton shook his head, he refused to think about it. He wanted to tell someone, but… Maybe it would be better if he kept his mouth shut. As much as he didn’t want to.

Drops of water trickled down his face, a gasp escaped his lips. He rubbed at his eyes furiously, but sobs still found their way out.  
  
He broke down.  
  
He doesn’t remember much of what happened, but arms were surrounding him, Patton’s head on their shoulder. They were murmuring sweet nothings into his ear, smelling like peppermint; Patton inhaled it, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
“Pat?”  
  
Patton pulled away, staring up at the other man. _Roman._ He blinked a few times, another tear escaping his eye. Whispering something along the lines of, ‘I don’t want to talk about it’, and shoving himself back into Roman’s arms. He heard the boy’s heartbeat.  
  
His crying stopped, and they both laid in each other’s arms; Roman talking about his day.   
  
Maybe… Maybe he could tell Roman?

\---------------

Logan stared at the side from the kitchen doorway. 

“Anxiety?”  
  
The other’s head shot up, shoulders tensing up. He stared at the other, squinting, only to realise that it was Logan; he calmed down. It was dark in the kitchen, the only source of the light was the window, a pale-purple placing itself on the tiles.  
  
The kitchen was pretty tiny; the fridge next to the doorway, the sink in front of the cut out in the kitchen. Counters surrounded the outer edge of the room, Anxiety placed onto the counter next to the window. He sat behind the window, but the light still softly hit his face. His eyes glew in the light, which was nicely hitting the edge of his nose, and cheeks.

“Didn't expect you to be up this late, Logi-Logan.” The boy's face lit up with red, and he turned away.

“Why  _ are _ you up?”

Anxiety's words snapped him out of his daze. His heart beating quickly, the boy's words were sharp, but still calm… He opened his mouth.

“I was thirsty, and wanted to be alone.”

The other's face shot up at him, going to open his mouth to apologise and leave; Logan slowly raised his hand, smiling at him.

"No need. I… I enjoy your company.”

His face burned up, but he still continued in the kitchen. Grabbing a cup and getting water, he placed himself next to Anxiety.

They talked for awhile, soft giggles coming out of both sides. Logan keep staring at the darker trait, tracing all the features on his face with his eyes. When his eyes reached His lips, he noticed that Anxiety has stopped talking; his eyes dashed up, meeting other eyes. They were a dark brown, but had dark swirls of purple, leading around his Iris. Lilac was sprinkled on top. They looked gorgeous… It only took another few seconds before Logan realised who he was looking at; he shot backwards, almost dropping his cup. He turned away, face florid. It went silent for a few seconds, before Logan struggled to speak. 

  
“S-So, what were you talking about?” His words came out staggered, and he even had a voice crack.  
  
Anxiety stared at the logical side, face red as well. He glanced down at Logan’s lips, before fully staring at his own sleeves.  
  
“Roman stabbed the toilet paper, and Patton yelled at him.”  
  
They both sat in awkward silence, before Anxiety opened his mouth again.  
  
“Logan, I was thinking,” he started, Logan still not looking at him, “I enjoy your company, and you make me feel… Safe. So, I was… You told me _your_ name-”  
  
“No, you don’t have to.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
“Anxiety-”  
  
“Virgil.”  
  
Logan stared wide-eyed at Anxiety.  
  
_Virgil._  
  
He felt his face heat up. _Why was his name so pretty? Did it have to be that pretty? It didn’t have to be that gorgeous, but sure, just go ahead and kill me with that name,_ ** _Virgil._** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** Logan stared right into Virgil’s eyes once again.  
  
“It’s… It’s a nice name… Virgil.”  
  
Virgil smiled, his cheeks turning light pink.  
  
“Thanks, Logan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!!
> 
> sc RE A M  
> I'm so sorry!! This took forever to actually write, but I'm extremely proud of it??
> 
> AlsO, SOMEONE ACTUALLY NOTICED ME ON THE SANDERS SIDES DISCORD SERVER AND I SCREAMED??? IT MADE ME SO HAPPY?? They are the sweetest person I've ever met and I absolutely love them, please give them all the love and support you h a ve https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire
> 
> Oh and I'm not a single pringle anymore, I have an adorable girlfriend??? I lo??ve??? her??? so m??uch??? Please also give her a lot of love https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveColoured
> 
> who am I even talking to no one reads this 
> 
> Btw you should absolutely join... my friend's discord https://discord.gg/tG2unj7  
> just  
> please  
> we want more members and friends  
> we love you guys  
> we have a fandom wikia 
> 
> ANYWHO  
> THIS WAS REALLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, BUT I HOPE THE LONG WAIT WAS WORTH IT!!
> 
> Words: 1617  
> Warning/s: harm to a side, harm to themselves, details on a panic attack [I described how my panic attacks are, isn't it fun to have panic attacks daily??], arguing, manipulation, name reveal, mention of Satan [for a second], cursing, being made fun of

Fear hissed at Anxiety, squeezing his nails into his palm. He would have been squeezing Logic's arm, but Thomas put him on the couch because after awhile he had red nail marks placed on his left arm.

They all sat on the floor, surrounding the small table in front of the couch. Thomas up against the couch, Logic and Anxiety on the left side, Logic closest the Thomas; Roman and Patton placed on the right side, Patton closest to Thomas. It was like how they were placed in videos, only the right sides were sitting extremely close, leaving the lefts to be shoulder to shoulder.

They were trying to write a video, well technically, just come up with the idea of one. They usually did this all together, including Joan and Talyn who help write scripts, but they were both busy with something.    


Fear was behind Logic, technically supposed to sit in the middle of Thomas and Logic, but apparently hissing and squeezing Logic's arm was a bad thing. He was just protecting him, that defeatist needed to stop.

\--------

Virgil tilted his head towards Fear. He legit just said one word to Logan, and Fear still hissed. Why couldn't he just leave them alone? It wasn't like they were dating.

Virge felt this face heart up slightly at the thought of them dating. They were only friends.

He started at the Fear inducing side, narrowing his eyes a bit; everyone knew that Fear hated him, and everyone knew it had something to do with him and Logan. 

Another noise escaped Fear, not really knowing what it is, Virgil softly placed his head in Logan's shoulder and turned to face the other's, groaning softly.

“Fear?” He heard the man above state, trying his best not to move.

Small voices swarmed around the room, but none of it was bothering Virgil, surprisingly. Logan’s presence helped him; Virge snuggled slightly into the the smart side’s shoulder, eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw the rights looking at him. They didn’t seem surprised, just… confused. But, that was enough to scare Virgil. 

He quickly sat up straight, panicking. He dashed his eyes down towards the edge of his jacket, tilting his head along with his eyes. Twirling threads which he ripped off during a panic attack, he could notice all the eyes on him, and suddenly it was too much.  
  
Blinking rapidly, eyes becoming glossy, as he heard his heartbeat in his ears. And as if someone was hugging him too tightly, his chest was becoming tighter and tighter, breathing becoming slower. Too slow. He kept his head down, staring at his shaking hands and how sick he felt. He wanted to throw up. 

  
\--------

“Logan. I want you over here.” Fear stated, looking at him directly, even if he wasn’t facing him a hundred percent, he could see Logan hesitating.  _ Is it really because of him? _ He glanced his eyes over towards the other and… 

Oh. He’s shaking.  
  
“Actually, Logic has to be here.” 

Fear’s eyes shot up at the moral side. _Did… Did he just?_ His voice stuttered, and he seem hesitant. Oh, how fun this will be.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Logic needs to stay… because… uh…”  
  
“Logic will go wherever he wants, and that’s here with me, is it not, **_Logic?_** ”   
  
He glanced back at the logical side, seeing him stare at Anxiety, worried. Goddammit, Logic.   
  
Fear growled.  
  
They all argued for at least thirty minutes, until Logic stood up and sat right next to Fear. His eyes were dull, and his mouth was turned downward slightly. He looked hesitant. The fear inducing side gripped the other’s arm immediately, and curled up into his side.  
  
Patton stared at Fear, while everyone else continued to talk. He wasn’t angry, or mad.  


Just. Scared.

Logic looked hesitant and worried when he sat next to Fear, and he kept looking back at everyone, but not in their eyes. _Was he afraid they were mad at him?_ Pat glanced at his boyfriend, who was way taller than him; he seemed angry, but it didn’t seem to be sent towards Logic.  
  
Roman and Logic didn’t enjoy each other’s company, but that didn’t mean that the respect they had for each other wasn’t mutual. They were a famILY, and nothing was going to break that.

Nothing was.

\--------

Here they all sat, staring at Virgil.

Virgil had ducked out; it wasn’t anyone’s fault, well… The sides didn’t hate him, Patton treated him as his own son, Roman was trying and you could tell, and Logan… 

_ Fear. _

Fear clearly didn’t like him, and Virgil was terrified of losing his family, so… He ducked out. Not exactly logical, Logan would state, but if he as going to lose his family, it would be because of him. Not anyone else.

“A-Actually… On the subject of my name.” He held his hands out in front of him, not sure if it would be because he wanted to tell everyone not to get excited, or if it was because if he fainted he wanted to catch himself. The anxious side lifted his eyebrows slightly and tilted his head.

“Shut up.”

“Oh, that’s okay. No pressure, if you don’t want to-”  
  
“Logic, shut your ever flapping glob talker.”  
  
Logan stared wide eyed at Patton, looking hesitant, but he allowed himself to stop talking. Instead, he turned to Virgil and smiled softly; there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. _Don’t worry, I’ll be okay, Lo._

“No pranks or misleading?” Thomas narrowed his eyes, and leaned in slightly.

“No, not this time… Ugh, why did we have to have a heartfelt moment?” Virgil groaned, letting his hand rest at his face for a moment, before looking around at all the sides. He could see Fear sit from the kitchen, staring at them… Well,  _ him _ .

They continued, slightly, Virgil still had to announce his name.  
  
“My name…”  
  
They all stared at him, leaning in, even Logan was curious. Which didn’t make sense since he already knew, but that’s not the point.  
  
**“MY NAME IS VIRGIL.”** **  
****  
** His eyes trailed around the room, mostly at Fear, who just glared at him. Soft snickers could be heard behind him, and his eyes snapped over towards Roman, before he glanced at Logan.  
  
“Vir-gil.”

His heart pounded at Logan sounding out the syllables, face turning a slight pink.  
  
He was just nervous, right!  
  
…

Right?

It continued like that, everyone complimenting him, or Thomas telling Roman to calm down [which usually ended up with a scared Roman, who didn’t mean to hurt Virgil, and couldn’t look him in the eye.] He could sense the eyes on him from the kitchen, as if Fear was trying to look into Virgil’s soul.  _ Not today, Satan. _

At the end of recording, Virgil [awkwardly] told Roman that it was okay. Plus, Roman was trying, Virgil could tell, and did seem guilty. It’s not like he hates Virgil.  
  
They both enjoyed each other’s company, kinda, even if Roman was too loud, and Virgil was too rude. 

\--------

Fear narrowed his eyes.

“Who the fucks name is ‘Virgil’? Really? You could have picked anything, but Virgil was the first thing that popped into your head?”

He noticed Virgil roll his eyes, but his face was heating up.  _ Ah, right, he has anxiety… Well, we don’t want to make him have a panic attack… Do we? _ His lips turned into a sly smile, before he dashed his eyes over to Logic.

Virgil sat on the couch, along with Logic, only the logical side was as far away from the anxious side as possible. Fear was standing in front of Virgil, calfs up against the coffee table in the middle, next to him was Delusion, who was glaring at Virgil.

“Leave him alone, **_Fear._ ** It’s not like you have a name, and even if you did, you must be so scared to share it with us.” Fear snapped his head to the kitchen, and there Remy sat; the boy’s red eyes were softly shining through the sunglasses he wore. 

Fear stared directly at Remy, going to open up his mouth, but someone beat him to it.  
  
“It’s not our fault he has a shitty name, now it is, Babe?” Remy winced softly at the words, and looked down. _Oh? Delusion has an effect on Remy?_ He took that into account and casted his eyes back to the anxious side; he sat there, earphones on, again the ones that Logic gifted him, and was tapping his leg with his finger. _Just a little more-_

“Fear? Can you come sit next to me?” He heard Logic’s voice swarm in his head. Oh how he loved the noise. Sofly turning his head towards the smarter side, he nodded.  
  
“Of course~!”  
  
Delusion followed after, keeping his eyes on the anxious side, who was trying to avoid any sort of eye contact; his cheeks were a light pink. Fear didn’t care about that right now, though. His mouth sharpened at the tips, as they were dragged up to his eyes. His smile showed his fangs.

He leaned into Logic, Fear ignoring how he tensed up. Del sat right beside Fear, leaning back into the couch, staring directly at Remy. Sleep just stared at Del, allowing his eyebrows to tilt inward towards the middle of his face. 

They sat in silence, after a few minutes, Virgil got up and sunk down to his room. _ Good. None of us wanted him anyway _ . A good thirty minutes later, Roman came down and stared at them, his eyes narrowing and staring directly at Fear. His hand curled slightly, but he continued in the Kitchen, eyes not leaving Fear.

This was going to be fun, won’t it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHY I WAITED AN ENTIRE MONTH TO GET MOTIVATION
> 
> ALSO I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL RIGHT NOW CAUSE I THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA
> 
> IM REALLY proUd of this chapter and MISSY  
> hes not in any more fanfictions, i dont think   
> so ha ha hes mine b it ch
> 
> sorry  
> anywho
> 
> PLEASE EN J O Y  
> HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WON'T HAVE SUCH A LONG W A I T   
> IM SO SORRY
> 
> Word count: 900  
> Warning/s: talked into hating someone, struggling with feelings

Fear shuffled onto the couch, dripping with hate. Venom slipping off his tongue as the one word, one name, exited his name; it was almost a curse.

“Virgil.”  
  
The room was pleasantly lit, only being one AM, and the blinds covering the window that didn’t allow light to enter the dark sides room.

The only sides in there were Fear, Delusion, and this time, Missy. Fear enjoyed Missy, he was childish, but knew when to back down. He wasn’t  _ stubborn _ . 

Fear leaned on Delusion, the boy staring at Missy, who was squished onto the arm of the couch.

_ “Virgil.” _

Missy casted a look towards Fear, he looked knowingly at him. Of course, the whole thing about him was being misleading. Plus, there was no way he knew about the anxious side and their… predicament; if he  _ did _ , Del would have told him, but they wouldn’t do that without the fear inducing side.

“Let’s see.” He started, Missy casting a glance at the shut door.  
  
“Logic.”  
  
Missy kept staring at the closed door; Fear felt his mouth curl up. He’s interested it seems.

Lies on top of lies, Fear put thoughts into his head, the boy fully facing away from him. Through every single word. He mentioned how Logic gave the anxious boy headphones, how it felt to know that Virgil clearly must be controlling him. Oh, how he loved to open his mouth.

And every thought ran their way through Missy’s head, allowing it to register in his mind, gears clicking. A thought formed. 

\----------

Missy’s eyes traced the door frame, he was desperately invested in what Fear was saying.

He knew what Fear was doing, trying to get him to hate Virgil with him… Ugh. 

Missy did _not_ hate Virgil. That was the first thing.  
  
Two?  
  
Logic.

Out of everyone, the smarter side kept to himself, whether it be because of Fear or because he wanted to, Missy didn’t know him that well. It made his heart excelerate, and everyone who he told, Ress and Ness, said it was a crush… But he didn’t want to  _ date _ Logic, it’s just that his heart sped up a lot at the thought of the other.

Okay, that does sound like a crush, doesn’t it?   


He tried looking it up, but he just got “how to move slow in a relationship”, but he and Logic  _ weren’t _ dating.

Even if he wanted to, Fear wouldn’t let him.

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to look up if he didn’t want to  _ date _ Logic, but had an intense urge to hug him and sit next to him, talk to him…

Ugh.  _ Feelings _ .

He chuckled internally, since that was such a Logic thing to say… But they all knew he had feelings, there was no way he could hide it.

And they all knew Logic knew, too.

He listened to Fear ramble about how he feelings with Logic, and it sounded like how he felt… Just without the romantic part.

But the more and more Fear rambled, the more Missy felt the urge to pull in… Fear really gets you, doesn’t it?  **Doesn’t** **_he?_ **

Missy rolled his eyes, which thankfully Fear couldn’t see.

Voices swarmed in his head, moving around his brain as if it was a search party and they were looking for someone. Yells of Fear’s rants ran across his mind.  
  
Maybe he did like Logic.  
  
Maybe he just couldn’t tell?  
  
His eyebrows moved down to the center of his face, he felt Del lean on him a little more. He wondered if that was reassurement? 

Letting his misleading facade down, he turned over to Fear.

“Will… joining you…” Missy glanced down at the fabric of Del’s pants, they were black with grey threaded inbetween. He looked back up at Fear, Fear’s smile was slowly going away.

“Logic. Will I be able to talk to him?”  
  
“Why do you _ask?_ ”  


“He hides himself away so often… Doesn’t that have to do with you, though?” Missy stared at Fear, being cautious, he noticed how his smile slowly twisted into a frown. Missy continued.

“Will I be able to talk to Logic?”  
  
Fear’s eyebrows furrowed, but he had a glint in his eye.

“Of course.” He smiled at the boy; Missy eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows turned down. He was worried. He glanced at the other boy in the room, but Del just stared at Missy.

Missy sighed internally, and looked back up at Fear.

The boy’s dark eyes stared at him, directly into his heart, it was almost as if he could tell what he was thinking.

Missy couldn’t say ‘no’… Right?

He thought about this for a few more seconds, eyes looked down to Fear’s pants again.

He liked Logan, or at least, probably? Fear likes Logic. Their feelings pretty similar to each other, just without the “dating part”, and if Fear dislikes Virgil for…  _ talking _ to Logic, really that should mean that he’s supposed to, too? Right?

Missy’s eyes traced back up Fear’s body, ignoring every detail, until it got to Fear’s eyes.

Nothing was going to happen…

“Tell me more about this… **_Virgil_**.”  
  
Fear’s smile returned and he opened his mouth to continue.

Nothing was going to happen, right?  
  
Right.

This was okay.

Still… Missy couldn’t shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen. 

No, no, no.

This was okay.

Fear  _ can’t _ do anything.

His eyes narrowed…

Missy hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh mY IRENE THIS TOOK SO LONG IM SORRY  
> I COULDN'T GET ANY MOTIVATION
> 
> I actually... really, really like this chapter? I think it might be my favourite so far.  
> I read it out loud and SCREAMS  
> catch me actually liking something of my own
> 
> ANYWHO
> 
> This is based off a song called: Stepsister's Lament  
> It's in the Cinderella musical, and I recommend it   
> its super good
> 
> Also to elaborate, this story is based around this song. Like this song IS where I got the idea for this story, so its pretty LIT  
> I used multiple songs to create the story [I mean I used my brain too but shh] 
> 
> I'll probably link them when I'm done with the story
> 
> I NEED TO STOP WITH THESE AUTHOR NOTES NO ONE IS READING THIS S T O R Y
> 
> all three hundred plus of you: bitch what im right here
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!!
> 
> Word count: 1431  
> Warning/s: Openly attacking someone, slight cursing

Why would a fellow want a boy like  _ him _ ?

Fear sat in the kitchen, chairs pulled up so he and others could sit, staring out the cut out hole in the wall. His nails hit the counter, tapping loudly and bouncing off the walls. 

Fear stared at the anxious side, who sat on the couch next to Logic. He growled, but didn’t move from his spot. Too lazy, besides, he trusted Logic. He could see the boy stare through his glasses at Fear, eyes flickering back and forth from Virgil and the other four boys. Eyes usually landing on the forth one. Roman.

Next to him sat Del and Missy,  _ and _ Roman. He sat next to Del, Del being on Fear’s left side, right if you look straight at him, and Missy on the other. 

It was morning, Patton upstairs doing Patton things, Roman quietly eyeing Fear, but he could see it out of the corner of his eye.

He’s not dumb.

The room was quiet, other than the soft chuckles coming from Virgil and the taps of Fear. They combined, and it made the fear inducing side growl, everyone’s eyes flickered towards him, but quickly looking away when they noticed him staring directly at them. “A frail and fluffy beauty?” 

Delusion stared through Fear, looking at Missy. 

“Why can’t a fellow ever once prefer,” he stopped speaking, eyes narrowing, “a solid boy like me?”

He could feel Virgil’s eyes glance at him, able to hear the words floating out, but he kept his mouth shut. He stared at him, their eyes kept staring into each other’s every time the anxious side glanced back, Fear’s eyes trained on Virgil.

It wasn’t until Del’s loud whisper that snapped him out of his lock, “He’s a frothy little… B-Bubble,” their words were hushed, but everyone could hear it, “with a flimsy kind of charm…” 

They lifted their arm a little bit, resting it a few inches over the counter, twisting it with their other hand. “And with very little trouble, I could break his _little_ **_arm_**!”

The creative side stared at Del, every inch of his being boiling. He rolled up his fingers, a fist forming, holding it so tight that you could see white go to his knuckles.

“Ow.”  
  
Sarcastic. 

Del tilted their head at Roman, eyes slightly closing. He looked scared. Worried.

Sorry.

“Ow…” They said, turning their head back to the counter, arms falling down there. It was silent again, Virgil wasn’t giggling anymore. The trio stared at him, tracing his features, almost as if they were predators and Virgil was their prey; Logic hesitantly scooted close to Virgil, the anxious boy glancing up at him, but back at his phone. 

_ Do not draw attention to it _ , Virgil stated in his head, heartbeat accelerating. 

It does that often around the logical side…

Virgil’s face flushed at the thought of that, especially at the feeling of Logan’s thigh against his, he could feel Fear’s eyes burrow into his skull. His head couldn’t stop focusing on Logan’s thigh, he pretended to scroll through Tumblr again, thankfully, his hair fell in front of his face and covered the red planted on his cheeks.

A chair slid, a soft bump hitting the wall. Missy’s back was now on the column, the side that’s not in the kitchen, and chair across the tiles. He stared at Virgil from across the room. 

“Why would a fellow want a boy like him?” He moved closer to the two left sides, hitting the couch. “So obviously unusual?” His words came out hushed, but the room being so silent, you could hear every single word, coming out almost like a scream. 

**_ShhHSKKKHhHHH._ ** More chairs slid out from the table, soft thumps making their way into the living room. They stood there for awhile, before they softly led up the stairs, Fear trailing behind. “Why can’t a fellow ever once prefer a usual boy like me?”

Every step of the way, their voices got louder, smiling widely. The first voice was Del, second Fear. Missy was last. 

“His cheeks are a pretty shade of pink!” 

“ _ But _ not any pinker than a rose is.”

“His skin  _ may _ be delicate and soft-”

“ _But_ not any softer than a doe’s is!” Fear led the group up, the words escaping his mouth through his smile. “His neck is no whiter than a swan’s~!”   
  
“He’s only as dainty as a daisy.”

“He’s only as graceful as a bird.” Missy finished, they ended up at the top of the steps, hearing the a side, presumably Roman, move around the room; they all rushed to the Dark Sides’ room, soft light hitting the inside of everything. 

Sadness, Ness, sat alone in the room, tracing his finger across the table. When he noticed the other sides, he softly cowered in fear, as he struggled to slip off the chair. He ran out the room, passing Del anxiously; Del only turned their head slightly, face worried as their eyes traced back over to Fear. The boys slammed themselves on the couch, Missy spread out over everyone. 

They all continued, words conjoined and loud.

“So why is the fellow going crazy? Oh! Why would a fellow want a boy like him, a boy who’s merely lovely… Why can’t a fellow ever once prefer a boy who’s merely me?

“ **_WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH THE MAN?_ ** ”

They all shouted in unison, hearing the fear inducing side cackle softly. His suspenders bending as he leaned backwards and forwards. Fear continued.

“What’s the matter with the man?” 

His words slipped off his tongue, almost turning into a frown.

“What  _ is _ the matter with that man?” 

Missy quickly got off of Fear, scared; he sat in Del’s lap for a moment, before pushing Del away slightly and sitting in the middle of them two. Both realising what Fear is talking about. 

Missy was the first to speak up.

“Yes, he’s totally witty, so disarming, and I ‘like’ the way he holds a room.”

Missy was different from Deceit, Missy only mislead while Deceit told full lies. Missy would trail you somewhere else, but you could still tell that it wasn’t real. Deceit on the other hand? He would grab you and force you away, so that you could only see one side of the story, one side of anything. Both were deceitful, but only one you couldn’t escape from unless you tried hard enough, but even  _ then _ sometimes your trying wasn’t good enough. It’s insane how one side could hold so much power… 

“Clever cunning, ever charming.” Del almost spoke sarcastically, while Logic is a good person and needs to get away from Fear- Del internally rolled their eyes- they didn’t like the topic behind saying that. Behind complimenting Logic. 

Imagine not being able to even  _ look _ at someone because their friend has a massive crush on them?

Doesn’t sound fun.

Loud giggles snapped Delusion out of their head, glancing over to the two. They seemed to be busy, so Del didn’t want to bother with that, too much work. They seemed too bored. Tired.  _ I wonder if this has anything to do with this group _ .

They glanced over to the door, it was only cracked open slightly. They could only see the darkest behind it, even with the sun up, the hallway was dark. It was calming in a way, but also scary. They blinked, the colour of their eyes quickly leaving as their eyelids covered their eyes; opening it again they saw…

Yellow.

Small yellow dots, two to be exact. 

They seemed to stare directly at Del. They didn’t even move. Del scrunched up their face, leaning towards the door slightly, still knowing Fear and Missy were in the room. Giggles surrounded the room as those dots stared directly at them. Del narrowed their eyes.

_ What the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ is that? _

“Del?”

They snapped out of their gaze, whipping their head over to Fear. He seemed annoyed, confused almost. Turning their head at the door, they opened their mou-

Wait.

Where did it go?

Del blinked rapidly, staring at the door. Why did it just  _ disappear? _ Shaking their head, they turned to the other sides; they stared confusingly at them, Del just shrugged slowly. Fear’s eyes narrowed, glancing back and forth from the delusional side and the door. He turned away and faced the TV in the room.

“I’ve got the patience of a perfect saint.”

Missy and Del only stared at Fear as his mouth moved. Only one thought running through their heads.

_ How long will it take you until you break, Fear? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //cackles loudly//  
> Me? Actually getting motivation? Less likely than you think  
> but it's here so I'll take it
> 
> I'm actually really proud of this chapter so yay!!!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.  
> Why?  
> You'll see in chapter nine huehuehue
> 
> Also, I'm gonna have another story out when Chapter nine is uploaded uwu//
> 
> Anywho  
> Enjoy
> 
> This is the last fluffy thing you'll get 
> 
> Words: 1230  
> Warning/s: Not a lot actually, this entire chapter is super fluffy, it goes in depth on what it feels like to have a crush and be super flustered, also the book Logan's reading like quickly mentions slavery

Logan sat in the living room at one am in the morning, staring at where Virgil usually sits during recording. He was waiting. Specifically for Virgil, but he wouldn’t admit that; he was waiting for… 

He sighed.

Okay, he was waiting for Virgil.

What could he say? He barely got any time to talk to him during the day, and when he did it was usually closely watched by Fear, or ended abruptly because Fear didn’t like Virgil. No one even  _ knew _ why the fear inducing side hated Virgil so much, the other sides could casually talk to him and it would be fine, yet the anxious boy would breathe in his general direction and Fear gets all jealous and pissy.

He groaned and shut his eyes tightly. Leaning back into the couch, he slowly closed his book and let it sit in his hands. He shouldn’t be so worried over Fear, the fear inducing’s opinion is clearly invalid. 

His mind swirled with thoughts, before he felt warm air hit his face. It smelled sweet, grape like. 

The logical boy opened his eyes, only to be met with dark brown eyes. He could tell whose they were. Dark swirls of purple led around the iris, with light purples sprinkled on top. They looked like stars.

Virgil.

“Hey, L.” The boy leaned back slightly, you could barely see the pink plastered on his cheeks. Logan leaned forward a bit and slowly nodded at the boy.

Virgil slammed himself onto the spot next to the logical side, slightly leaning into him. “Did you have to scare me?” The boy heard Logan loud and clear, he turned his head to smirk at him.

“Duh.”  
  
Logan’s heart rate picked up its pace, and he felt his face heat up; he turned his head away from the boy and stared down at the book in his hands. It was a quick read. _Nightjohn_ by Gary Paulsen, a story about a female slave who risks learning how to read. It was only ninety two pages long, and had an excerpt from _Sarny_.

Logan glanced over to the other boy, the anxious side on his phone scrolling through what looks to be a blue background and white boxes. He doesn’t know much about social media, but that app was the same one Virgil always searches through. 

His mind wanted to focus on Virgil. While, it usually does that, Logan still felt his stomach tighten and heart raced.

Virgil.

They’ve had these meetups almost all the time, every night, every morning. Even during the day, while Fear was hanging around Del and Missy. They were intrigued by each other, not like they’d ever admit it. 

Virgil would sometimes slip into the logical boy’s room and just sit up against the wall and stare at Logan while he worked. It was calming, Logan knew, but the feeling of him staring at him made his heart do…  _ weird _ things and it made his face red. 

While they did these things, he remembered when Virgil anxiously told him about his fear… Of well, Fear. It was interesting to realise that Virgil…

Trusted him.  


Logan felt his heartbeat even faster, he glanced over the boy, he could hear it right? It was so loud.

Virgil was too afraid to meet up with him because of Fear. He was afraid of what he’d do if he found out. Logan had to admit it…

He was terrified as well.

But he couldn’t let it show, he needed to help the anxious side, he needed to show him that there was nothing to be afraid of. Besides, Fear couldn’t  _ do _ anything. He was simply an emotion. Nothing more, nothing less. 

He couldn’t do anything.

Logan was brought back to the present when he heard the anxious side laugh. He looked over at the boy… His smile. 

His face turned an even darker shade of red, he hoped how dim the room was covered it. He noticed how the moonlight hit his face. He looked-

“L, look.” 

He stared down at the phone in Virgil’s hand, and all it said was “Elon Tusk”. Logan wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but his mouth curled a bit. I mean, he knew who Elon Musk was.

Virgil lit up a bit and his smile got bigger. It made Logan’s heart race even more. The boy could definitely hear it, how could he not? It thumped in his head as Virgil turned away from the logical side.

The logical boy slowly leaned on him, and Virgil felt his arm on his.  _ Oh fuck _ . Virgil leaned back, and placed his head on Logan’s shoulder, feeling his chest tighten a bit. It felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach, and what he’d do to make them fly him away. Logan felt warm, and the anxious side felt a strong urge to cuddle into him. God, if only…

“Sorry…” 

The quiet words escaped from the boy next to him, it was almost silent that he could barely hear it under his thoughts.

“What?” Virgil stated, moving his eyes to look up at him. The lilac light hit his face perfectly; bouncing off his eyes, making his pitch black eyes a dark purple, and hitting his glasses. The light hit his cheek and nose, and moved over to the other side, only to be cut off by darkness. His mouth was slightly opened, and he looked worried. Ashamed? 

Sorry.

“I’m… I’m sorry for Fear. His obsessiveness in a  _ little _ too much, and I’m sure it bothers you.” He wasn’t wrong, it did bother him, but he didn’t think Logan understand  _ why _ it did.  
  
“If only I could get him to stop… Maybe I should just-”  
  
“Just what? I-I… I enjoy your… uhm… Company, Lo.” The anxious boy cut him off, moving so now he was facing Logan’s side. “It does bother me, b-but! It’s just because… I- erm… E-Enjoy talking to you.”    


Virgil flushed, and he could see Logan’s cheeks turn a light pink, and  _ that _ made his heart race. He couldn’t stop stuttering through his words, and it was going to be the death of him. How his eyes nervously moved over to look at his, it made Virgil want to scream. 

He stared into Logan’s black eyes, even without colour they looked so… Virgil leaned forward a bit. He hesitantly raised his hand to Logan’s hair and brushed it out of the way, before he leaned in a little more, eyes dashing down to Logan’s li-

Loud steps rung in their ears and both boys’ eyes went wide. Logan moved away from the other, back up against the back of the couch. Virgil stared confusingly at the logical boy, before noticing his eyes. 

They were wide with fear.

Fear.

Virgil gulped and dashed his eyes over to the stairs. They heard a door swing open, before shutting. 

Oh.

The bathroom.

The anxious side sighed and scooted back over to where he was originally sitting, glancing at the other. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to even  _ think _ about it. He stared at the book on the floor.  _ Nightjohn _ . He looked directly at Logan, seeing him slightly scoot back over to Virgil, but keeping the space between them wide. 

He pouted, but looked back to his phone.

He wanted to sleep.

  
  



End file.
